


After Hours

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Showers, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Adding one more doesn't mean losing each other. For Kinktober Day 5: Cuckold





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, yes… fuck… harder, ohgodrightthere _ yes _ ,” Link wouldn’t shut up, couldn’t seem to stop talking himself through it. Rhett had to admit it was so hot, the way Link was cursing, moaning, even screaming, giving himself into it so willingly, letting himself enjoy it. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

The dim lighting made this seem relaxed, let them release from what could be an otherwise awkward situation, but there was enough light to see by, enough light for Rhett to see everything he needed to. His eyes scanned the lines of Link’s body, locked on the way Link’s face twisted with pleasure, the way he was bent over, resting his hands on the couch. He looked over at Rhett, their eyes meeting.

“Mmm, fuck… fuck… you taking notes, Rhett? He feels so good…” Damn, it was like a knife in the heart for Rhett, a sexy, sexy knife in the heart, exactly what he needed. He gasped, groaning at the harsh words. “God, Rhett,he knows exactly what he’s doing, doesn’t he?”  _ Fuck _ , Link knew exactly what to say to get Rhett going. They’d been rough with each other before but nothing felt the way this did, the way this was humiliating and somehow exhilarating, all at once.

Link had been hesitant when Rhett asked for this, asked to watch while Chase pounded Link  _ hard _ . For one, it seemed like it was crossing every HR boundary in a different way than the two of them fucking each other did. They were Chase’s  _ bosses _ . Besides, Link had at first been unsure he wanted this from anyone but Rhett. But honestly, the thought had been there, lingering for awhile, and he gave in, realizing that it might just be worth trying.

Rhett had convinced him, worn him down, and now Link was so into it, blinded by how good it felt. “Fuck, Chase,  _ God _ , that feels so fucking good…” Chase couldn’t help but grin at the praise he was getting, at the way he was making his boss happy. He paused. Wait, not his boss, he wasn’t supposed to think of Link as his boss right now. He was just supposed to focus, enjoy this, and  _ fuck _ , he was enjoying it, watching the way Link shuddered underneath him, the lines of his thin waist, the words that came out of his mouth every time Chase rocked his hips forward, pushing deeper into Link.

Chase reached up to grip Link’s shoulder. He was so much shorter than the tall, lean man he was fucking, but it didn’t seem to make a huge difference to Link, didn’t seem to be anything less than what he was used to from Rhett if the pure filth coming from his mouth was any indication. Link put his hand on Chase’s, ensuring that it wouldn’t move from his shoulder. Chase used his hand placement as leverage, forcing himself into Link. He ventured a look at Rhett for the first time since they’d started this, worried that there may be jealousy, anger, something in his eyes that would cause Chase’s assuredness to falter. Instead, Rhett’s mouth was slack, his body limp, and he was stroking his hard cock. He looked like he was so into this that he could barely keep himself together.

“See, Rhett? See how good it is?” Link taunted Rhett, pushing his buttons, telling him how much better Chase was. “God, it feels so  _ fucking  _ good, he’s fucking me so good, Rhett.” It seemed to be working, driving Rhett wild, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, his gasps and moans punctuating the movements Chase was making.

“Don’t you dare fucking come, Rhett, don’t do it. You can’t until I do, until I make Link come, too.” Chase’s voice was commanding, all three of them seeming surprised at how intense it was. He wasn’t saying anything differently than what Link had told him he could say, but damn, he didn’t expect to get into the role so much, to really  _ want  _ to say it. It felt good, saying the words that would control Rhett’s actions, make him slow his pace. Rhett just watched for a few long moments, watch as Chase took Link, the way his hands grazed Link’s hips and waist like his own had done so many times before.

“Okay,” Rhett breathed, shifting in his seat to get a better view, a better angle for him to see the pleasure written all over Link’s face. Link reached his hand down to stroke himself as Chase continued.  _ Fuck _ , it felt so good, so good to be watched, to know how into this Rhett was, to feel Chase, really  _ feel _ him. Link had suspected Chase’s crush on them for a while, taking note of the times he’d touched Rhett, shifted his hips on Link’s lap, and now it was clear that it was pure interest, lust driving him, rather than a simple attempt at humor.

Link loved how Chase felt. With Rhett, there was so much raw, rugged masculinity, even when Rhett’s soft nature would take over. Rhett had soft touches with roughened hands, but Chase had firm grasps with softer, smaller hands, and it was a perfect contrast to what he was used to. Chase was something different, new. He brought a fresh, younger perspective, and while Rhett had been Link’s first time with a man, it was clear that this wasn’t Chase’s first time. He knew exactly what to do to make Link scream and whimper.

“Fuck, Chase, I’m so…  _ fuck!”  _ Link exclaimed. It was enough to push Chase over the edge, cause him to spill into Link. He didn’t stop, giving a few more thrusts until Link let go, too, collapsing forward onto the couch. Rhett stood and walked over without waiting for permission, kneeling behind Link. He let his tongue explore, lap at everything Chase had left behind, taking his time while Link twisted the blanket that had been draped over the couch in his hands. Link pushed backwards, begging Rhett for more as he moaned into the couch cushions. He wanted to tell Rhett how great it felt, to make some comment about how sick and amazing it was for Rhett to eat another man’s come from his ass, but he was too far gone, too lost in this to form words.

Instead, Chase did the talking, taking over words that Link so clearly couldn’t form, and in so many ways, it was better than if Link had opened his mouth.

“You like that, Rhett? You like how I took Link, made him mine? You like how he was screaming my name when he came?” It was filthy, filthy shit and all it did was get Rhett harder, make him want this so much more. It wasn’t until he was satisfied that he’d cleaned Link up enough that he stood, and Link let himself relax completely onto the couch, turning to look at Rhett, make sure he was still handling this well.

Chase knelt in front of Rhett, barely able to reach Rhett’s cock because of the height difference between them. But Chase persisted, propping himself on a throw pillow and taking Rhett’s cock in his hand. He grazed his tongue along the tip, then wrapped his lips around it. He’d just fucked the man Rhett loved, and he felt the least he could do in apology was to help Rhett finish, too.

“Oh, oh God…” Rhett couldn’t help but whimper, his knees nearly buckling underneath him. Link stared, watching and stroking himself, apparently ready and willing for a round two of sorts if these two didn’t stop doing what they were doing. Fuck, it was so hot watching them, seeing how Rhett could quiver at each touch. Link was so used to getting a different angle, at seeing Rhett coming undone because of things he did to Rhett himself, but this was something entirely new, delicious, watching Chase take Rhett, and damn, he was having trouble resisting joining in. He wanted to give them their moment, but he also wanted to be right there beside Chase, helping bring Rhett over the edge. It didn’t take long, though, since Rhett had gotten so worked up watching Link and Chase together.

“You look so good with your cock in his mouth, Rhett, fuck, you both look so good.” Link uttered encouragements, reassurances that yes, this was so hot, and yes, he really liked watching it. It was enough to let Rhett relax into it, accept how good it felt. Chase’s hand worked anywhere his mouth couldn’t reach, and he hollowed his cheeks to take as much of Rhett as possible. It was enough for Rhett, and he came, Chase swallowing as much as he could, some dribbling out the sides. He pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood, the three of them standing in awkward silence now that they’d done everything they’d talked about.

“So, um…” Chase broke the silence as he tugged his jeans on, fastening them. “If that’s all you guys, uh, needed me for, then I guess… uh…” he paused, pulling his tee shirt on over his head. “I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah, okay, um… thanks. And thanks for your, uh… discretion about all of this?” Link shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his hands now covering the cock that had just been on full display for no good reason other than now that it was over, it was a little bit weird. Rhett looked at the ground. Had they really just done this? Had they actually crossed such a strong line with their employee and all  _ enjoyed  _ it so much? Yeah, it seemed like it. Chase touched the door handle, opening the door slightly.

“I… I, uh, don’t want to presume, so please don’t take it that way, but… um,” Chase paused, searching for words. “If you guys ever wanted to, uh, to…” he trailed off.

“Do this again?” Rhett offered.

“Yeah, to, uh… do this again. I mean, I could…”

Link smiled widely, his teeth showing. This may have been the first time they’d tried this, but it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“Sounds good, Chase. Thanks. Really. I know this might have been weird--”

“It, uh. It actually wasn’t. I’ll, uh. I’ll see you.” Chase backed out of the door now, closing it behind him, and as soon as both men heard the click, they rushed towards each other, a tangle of limbs and kisses so passionate they slammed teeth first, then pulled back enough to recover, to collide again with an ever-so-slightly lowered intensity level. Rhett pulled Link’s hair, hard, biting Link’s lip and staking his claim that Link was  _ his.  _ Likewise, Link clawed at Rhett, marking up his back with long scratches as Rhett pushed him onto the couch. It was clear this wasn’t over now that they were alone, and that it would take a few minutes to reinforce the fact that, no matter how much fun they had playing with Chase, they belonged to each other.

And that was exactly what they’d intended to do when they considered trying this. They knew they would want to prove it all the more that no one could  _ ever  _ take each other’s place in their lives, even if they took their positions temporarily. This just gave them reason to be rough, passionate, leave the bite marks and scratches, lines along the peaks and valleys of each other’s skin to show that they were each other’s, that this was their territory, their space, their everything, the person they held in their arms was  _ theirs _ . And dammit if they weren’t both feeling this, needing this  _ desperately _ .

They collided, burning and intense, again and again until neither of them could hold on, screaming each other’s names aloud in the empty office they shared. It was harder, hotter,  _ better _ than anything they’d tried before, and they knew exactly why. Somehow, the need to prove it to each other, to fucking  _ prove  _ that they were each other’s only one, meant so much in this moment. Knowing that other people could get them off, could do things  _ physically  _ that they could do for each other, but knowing that no one took each other’s place in their hearts was everything.

Monday would be interesting, that was for sure, but both of them were ready for more, craving the feeling of Chase coming between them. Link hoped next time they could reverse the roles, give Chase the chance to take Rhett better than he ever could, let Link watch and wait and feel the hurt of his lover enjoying someone else, just so they could collide again, harder and faster the second Chase left.

Nothing could ever change the way they felt, the way they loved each other or wanted to mix that pain and pleasure. And after, all it took were whispered “I love you, fuck, I love you so fucking much, Link,” and “I love you, too, Rhett, more than anything, fuck, I need you, I love you,” peppered with kisses to remind them there were no lasting wounds in this, that in the end it was Rhett and Link, Link and Rhett, and nothing else mattered anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a multichapter, but then they used those dumb handcuffs and I had to add to it. I've got one more chapter planned for this one so look for it coming soon.

They’d had an incredible time the first time around, but Chase had never expected that Rhett or Link would ever ask him to come back. He knew for a fact they’d gone at it again the second he left the room. The only reason he knew was because he’d listened, sitting down outside the office door.

There was safety in the fact that they were distracted, wrapped up in each other and focused on a round two without him. He knew there was no way he’d be discovered, so he sat there, slumped against the door and listening to them fuck, talk to each other, moan and yell as he stroked his cock. It was empowering and delicious. He couldn’t believe the filthy sounds that came from Link’s mouth despite having heard them as the result of his own chance to fuck Link shortly before. His fingers rubbed against the tip of his cock, and as he touched himself, he paused for a moment to lick the precome off of his fingers.

Chase spit in his hand to get it nice and slick, squeezing it around his cock as he listened to Rhett nearly purring Link’s name. There was no way Chase could forget the way Rhett had knelt down behind Link to taste Chase on him, in him, as he ate the come out of him. Chase knew he’d spend more than a few showers with that mental picture in his mind.

He could still taste Rhett on his tongue, could still imagine the feeling of Rhett’s cock in his mouth. Chase wanted desperately to give Rhett what he’d given Link, to reverse the roles and fit his small frame against a giant. The thought of fucking Rhett while listening to Rhett and Link on the other side of the door was too much for Chase, and he came, arching his back against the door. He groaned, panicking that he’d been heard, but as he continued to listen, the animalistic sounds of passionate, forceful sex proved otherwise.

The things he wanted, like the chance to fuck Rhett, were far beyond his wildest dream or expectation and he was sure he’d never get the chance. Then again, so were the things he’d gotten -- the chance to take Link in front of Rhett, to suck Rhett off, to be a part of their dynamic for just one night -- so perhaps, chase thought, he still had a chance to join them again.

His hopes died down after almost a month of effort, after he tried coming up with idea after idea that might push them over the edge to beg him to join them again. In meetings he’d suggest costumes or characters that he hoped might spark it, but nothing seemed to work. Until he added handcuffs to the bailiff outfit for Food Court, that is. It was after that Link decided he’d had enough. The sight of Chase leading Rhett in handcuffs meant waiting another day wasn’t an option. He needed Chase…  _ now _ .

Link had given Chase no information at all. Instead, he’d pulled Chase aside to speak in private. “I’d like you to put in a few extra hours this evening. Are you available?”

“Yes,” Chase said, at first missing what Link was getting at. “What did you need me to work on?”

“A… special project in my office. Like the last one?” Link’s tone of voice was intense and his eyes were ice-cold, leaving Chase slack-jawed and nodding.  _ Finally _ . “One more thing, Chase. Bring the handcuffs with you?”

Chase thought he was ready for anything until he walked in and saw Rhett naked on his hands and knees in front of Link. The cold glower Link gave him, the way he looked down at Rhett with a wicked smile that screamed  _ danger  _ in the best ways sent a chill up Chase’s spine.

“Chase,” Link said, voice commanding without any soft welcome, “handcuffs. Now.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Chase stammered. Link hadn’t explicitly asked Chase to call him that, but Link’s demeanor said plenty to Chase about how he should address his boss today. He walked over and held the handcuffs out toward Link, anticipating that Link had plans to handcuff him, or perhaps Rhett, or perhaps the two of them together… he wasn’t quite sure. Now that he was near Link, Chase could see the look on Rhett’s face, the way he was physically at Link’s feet begging for physical attention.

“Please handcuff Rhett,” Link clarified. Chase nodded and took a deep breath, kneeling behind Rhett to handcuff him behind his back. “Very good,” Link smiled softly, showing the first crack in his tough shell. It set Chase at ease. “Are you okay with doing this, Chase?” Link asked.

“Yes, sir,” Chase nodded eagerly.

“You don’t want to ask what  _ this  _ is?” Link asked. He’d planned for Chase to ask more questions, not expecting him to say yes so easily.

“No, sir. I’m up for anything.” Chase’s easy response earned him one more warm smile from Link.

Link bent down in front of Rhett, grabbing his chin hard between his thumb and forefinger. “Remember how good Chase was at fucking me, Rhett?”

Rhett struggled to nod from the tight grip Link had on his jaw.

“You remember me telling you for  _ weeks  _ how good he felt inside of me? How incredible his cock is?” Link demanded to know, still holding tight to Rhett’s face. Chase blushed furiously as Rhett nodded again, eyes turned down to the floor. Link patted Rhett’s cheek hard, something akin to a mild slap, then walked around him and yanked him to his feet by the short chain that connected the cuffs.

He led Rhett to the desk, then slammed him down chest-first a little too hard, over-eager in his sexual aggression. Rhett struggled to catch his breath, then smiled, a spark of light in his eyes. “Don’t you dare fucking move, Rhett. You keep your eyes on me, you got that? You don’t even blink if you can help it.”

Rhett remained silent and it was quickly becoming clear to Chase that Rhett was not allowed to talk. Whatever dynamic they had between them was something new to Chase, and it left him as intimidated as he was turned on.

“Chase, come here,” Link said. His voice was far softer with Chase than with Rhett, and Chase found himself wishing Link was rougher with him, too. Not that he minded the nice, gentle side of Link, no, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Chase stood in front of Link, waiting for his next command. “Would you be so kind as you show Rhett how to properly suck cock? I have no doubt you’ll do an excellent job.” The snark in his voice said he was teaching Rhett some kind of lesson, for what, he wasn’t sure.

Chase obediently sank to his knees in front of Link, feeling Link stroke his hair protectively. He turned to Rhett. “Are you watching?” Rhett’s eyes were glued to the scene that was unfolding in front of him, his face against the table. “Take notes,” Link commanded. Chase hadn’t even started yet, so he worried Link was overly confident in his abilities. But when it came down to it, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t about Chase’s ability. It was about making Rhett feel humiliated, and if Rhett’s reaction last time had been any indication, it was exactly what he wanted.

Chase tentatively unfastened Link’s jeans, sliding them down his thighs partway. He kept his hands in place to grip the back of Link’s legs firmly. He looked up at Link, who stroked his hair again and tangled his fingers in it with a gentle tug. “If it’s too much, tap my leg, okay?”

_ Too much?  _ Chase knew nothing could be too much, even as he felt a knot twist in his stomach. The knot moved to just above his cock and he could feel himself getting hard. Chase removed a hand from Link’s thigh as he said “okay,” then used the hand to guide Link into his mouth. He worked slowly, taking his time to put on a show, looking at Rhett out of the corner of his eye occasionally. Rhett hadn’t looked away, instead watching intently. He watched the way Chase painstakingly ran his tongue along Link’s cock, base to tip, every long inch. Link let out a soft groan. “Oh yeah, just like that, baby,” he whined.

Chase stroked Link with one hand, lapping at the tip of his cock with his tongue, tasting precome as he traced Link’s over-sensitive tip on his lips before sucking it into his mouth. Chase took Link’s cock as deeply as he could, then looked at Link for approval as he slid back and rested on his heels.

“Take a deep breath, okay?” Link asked, and Chase could see the look in his eye. He did what Link asked him to, taking a deep breath before Link pushed into his mouth, into his throat until he was gagging. Saliva pooled in his mouth with Link’s intense thrusts, making a sloppy, wet slurping sound. Every few thrusts Chase would wrap his lips tightly around it, an attempt to swallow both his excess spit and Link’s cock, and every time it would make Link’s legs shake as he let out a guttural growl and yanked at Chase’s hair, eyes rolling back.

“Do you see this, Rhett? See how much he can take?” Link asked when he’d started to recover, giving Chase a chance to breathe for a moment. “You okay,” he asked Chase, and Chase nodded as Link pushed into his throat and held Chase’s head in place. “Look at how good he is,” Link groaned. “So fucking good.” He let go of Chase’s head, letting him control the pace a little bit longer.

“Fuck, Chase,” Link breathed. “Stop before you make me come…” Chase wasn’t sure why that was a bad thing. He thought that was why he was here, to show Rhett how good he could get Link off so he could leave and they could go at each other. Chase was fine with it, taking whatever they’d let him be a part of and then sitting outside to listen in secret, but it was clear now Link had something else in mind. He gently tugged at Chase’s hair to encourage him to back up, then stepped away from him. He took off the rest of his clothing, turning his attention to Rhett.

“Do you see how someone with a small mouth can take such a big cock?” Link growled into Rhett’s ear, yanking his hair. “You think you can handle that, big boy?” Rhett nodded in response once more. “Good.” Rhett opened his mouth like he was anticipating Link to ask him to suck his cock right then and there, but Link stepped out of reach, circling the desk. Chase hadn’t moved from his knees, instead watching as the scene unfolded in front of him.

Link noticed Chase hadn’t moved, so he started issuing commands gently. “Chase, take your clothes off. How about you give Rhett a little bit of practice, okay?” Chase stripped quickly, palming at himself as he took his briefs off. He stepped toward Rhett hesitantly, unsure of what Link was asking for. “That’s good,” Link said. “Let him suck your cock?”

Chase’s breath quivered as Rhett opened his mouth obediently. With Rhett’s hands behind his back, he couldn’t do a lot, so Chase moved closer, using his own hands to guide himself into Rhett’s mouth. The sensation was overwhelming, the way Rhett’s smaller mouth wrapped around him tightly, and he stepped closer more to let Rhett take more of him. All Rhett could do was use his tongue and lips, which gave Chase the control over pace and depth as long as Rhett moved his head forward encouragingly.

Behind Rhett, Chase could see Link kneeling down, lapping at Rhett’s ass. He could feel the response it was eliciting from Rhett in the vibrations on his cock, the strangled moans and sounds Rhett made with his mouth full. Chase responded with sighs and grunts of his own, and Link backed off of Rhett for a moment. “Not yet, Chase,” Link warned. “You have to hold on. Don’t come yet.” He returned to what he was doing with a pointed tongue, pushing inside of Rhett slowly and carefully. It caused Rhett to arch his back up, almost lifting off of the table in response to the sensation.

Link uncapped a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it, sliding one into Rhett slowly. Rhett groaned against Chase’s cock as Chase thrust into his mouth, working himself gently in and out between Rhett’s lips. He felt the feather-light pressure of Rhett’s teeth on his cock, and before he could cringe at the thought, he gave into the soft tickle, the feeling of it instead. “Oh my god,” Chase breathed.

“Stay with me,” Link said. “Don’t you dare come yet.” Chase nodded and took a step back, letting his cock fall from Rhett’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Link slid a second finger inside of Rhett, stretching him gently as Rhett tugged at the handcuffs, writing with pleasure. “Come here,” Link commanded Chase. Chase obeyed, walking around the desk to stand beside Link.

“See how easily this beautiful slut takes my fingers?” Link asked Chase, voice full of admiration for Rhett. “God, yes,” Chase said softly. Link slowly added a third finger, taking his time to work Rhett open carefully. “He’s going to look great wrapped around your cock, isn’t he?” Link asked.

“I’m sorry?” Chase wasn’t sure he understood.

“Did he do a good job sucking your cock, Chase?”

“It was incredible,” Chase said.

“Then I think he deserves a reward, don’t you?” Link asked sweetly. Chase nodded and Link handed him the bottle of lube, sliding his fingers out. “Good. I want you to fuck the living daylights out of him.”

Chase looked at the bottle of lube in his hand, then back at Rhett. Link gave Rhett’s ass a sharp smack, then another. Rhett groaned, but still didn’t speak. “Go on,” Link encouraged, and Chase dripped lube on his cock, then lined the tip up with Rhett, nudging in the slightest bit. Link studied Rhett’s face, waited for Rhett to shift back a little bit to take more of Chase. “He’s okay,” Link encouraged. “You can keep going. Link put a hand on Chase’s hip, encouraging him forward, then stilling him after a moment. “Hold on for just a second.” As soon as Rhett’s expression eased, Link guided him forward again. “Go on,” he said, guiding Chase in until he’d bottomed out. 

Link studied them, watching as Chase gave a few thrusts into Rhett. “Good, that’s so good.” He walked around the table and gripped Rhett’s hair, yanking him up to kiss him forcefully, then tugging him back. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Link said, “being such a good little slut for me.”

He was met with a smirk from Rhett. “If you need a break, kick the ground, okay?” Link said. Rhett nodded.

Link guided his cock into Rhett’s mouth and Chase watched Rhett part his lips obediently. The sight was almost too much for him, watching Rhett taking Link in his mouth while being stretched around Chase’s own cock behind him. They worked together, thrusting into Rhett’s mouth and his ass, and Rhett was twisting in pleasure on the table, his arms still behind his back.

Chase grabbed the chain of the cuffs for leverage, which caused Rhett’s shoulders to arch back as his body lifted from the table slightly. He groaned and took Link’s cock further, choking on it until Chase could hear him gagging. For some reason, it only made him harder, made him fuck Rhett more forcefully. The sloppy sounds of his mouth on Link’s dick was a turn-on, and watching Link move, watching him push himself deeper into Rhett’s mouth, sent shockwaves of pleasure through Chase.

“I’m so close,” Chase whimpered. He didn’t think he could hold on much longer.

“Fill him up,” Link said. “I plan to.” Chase continued to rock into Rhett for a few last thrusts, coming hard as he leaned forward, planting his hand on the desk beside Rhett with loud grunts and gasps. “Fuck,” Chase cursed as he felt his spurts of come flow into Rhett. “Oh my god, fuck…” The words and sound of Chase coming and the feeling of Rhett’s moans on Link’s cock sent him over the edge, and Chase watched as Link pulled his cock out of Rhett’s mouth, letting the come coat his beard and lips in thick ropes that Rhett licked away until only the streaks in his beard remained.

“That was… fuck, that was really good,” Link said, catching his breath. “How about we uncuff him and help him finish?”

Chase nodded, his hand resting on Rhett’s hip. He stepped away from Rhett then, toward his pants to fish the key out, but Link stopped him and tugged him close. His hand squeezed Chase’s ass. “Or maybe wait a second before you get that key,” Link teased, making Rhett squirm helplessly on the table. “It must be awfully hard to get to,” Link said. He was delaying Rhett’s gratification as long as possible. He pressed Chase’s body against his own, dipping his head low to bite and tease at Chase’s neck. Chase tilted his head back, lifting on his toes and giving into it, forgetting any guilt he had about leaving Rhett hanging for a moment. Finally Link released him, nudging him toward the key. “Alright, enough games. Let’s let him go.”

Chase uncuffed Rhett, rubbing his wrists to soothe the red marks they’d left behind.

Link smiled and lifted Rhett from the table, guiding him up and kissing him. “Chase, any ideas on how we can help Rhett finish?”

“I… I might have an idea,” Chase answered.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s your idea, Chase?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow. Chase wasn’t entirely sure if he was crossing a line by asking for what he wanted, but they’d invited him here, after all, and Link was eyeing him curiously wanting to know.

“I… uh… well…” Chase had already topped both Link and Rhett, and he wasn’t sure if asking for the reverse situation was too much, if asking to feel Rhett inside of him was even allowed. Perhaps there was a reason they’d had him take them instead. “I’d be happy to help,” Chase settled on. In any form, he’d be happy to help Rhett. He’d drawn Rhett to a finish last time with his skilled tongue, and he’d gladly do it again if asked.

“ _ How  _ would you like to help, Chase?” Link pressed. It was as though he could tell how much Chase was skirting around the issue, since he was refusing to ask for what he wanted directly. Link’s eyes darkened. “You can’t have it if you don’t ask.” It was a command -- Chase would ask, or he would not receive.

Chase looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. “Chase,” Link warned. He took a step toward Chase, wrapping his large hand under Chase’s jaw. He wasn’t using the force he’d used with Rhett, but his grip was still firm, turning Chase’s face up to look at him. “If you want something,” Link said slowly, chewing on each word, “you need to ask for it. For example,” Link said, running a hand down Chase’s back and squeezing his ass, “right now I really want to bend you over the front of that couch and spank you for not asking for what you want, but I can’t just do that without asking, now can I?”

“Y-you can if you’d like to,” Chase answered. He realized just how much he’d like that.

“I can?” Link asked. He was making sure Chase knew what he was in for, opening a desk drawer and pulling out a small paddle, passing it to Chase. He let him feel the weight of it, the way it was well-crafted from wood. “This is Rhett’s favorite paddle,” Link clarified. Chase ran his finger over the etchings on it, then passed it back to Link. “Are you going to ask for what you’d like Chase, or should I spank you?”

“I think,” Chase swallowed heavily, “you should spank me, sir.” Chase walked over to the couch and knelt in front of it, bending over to make it clear he wanted this from Link. For a moment, any thought he had about Rhett fucking him went out the window. His sole focus was on the thought of that paddle against his still-bare skin.

His body stretched toward the back of the extra-deep couch, with Rhett sitting beside him, legs apart. His thigh rested against Chase’s arm, and it was then Chase remembered… he and Link had both gotten off, and they were now supposed to be taking care of Rhett. It was too late now, he thought. He was waiting and wiggling, desperate to be spanked hard. He wondered if he should move, should put his head in Rhett’s lap instead, suck his cock to help him finish, or if he should reach a hand over to him, but as he moved his hand to Rhett’s leg, Rhett brushed him off. “No,” he whispered. Chase blushed and returned his hand to his own space on the couch.

Rhett grazed his cock with his fingers, gently working himself like he didn’t want to come just yet, but wanted to enjoy what he was about to watch unfold. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and he leaned forward to smooth a hand over Chase’s pale skin before the paddle would redden it, then sank back against the couch as he watched Link approach.

Link lifted the paddle, running it gently over Chase’s skin. “Look at this, Rhett, he’s going to take over for you and use your favorite toy,” he taunted. “How does it feel knowing he’s so willing to bend over for me like this?” Chase’s legs shook slightly, and Link leaned close to Chase, pressing himself against Chase’s back. He growled in Chase’s ear. “Remember you wanted this.”

Chase bit his lip, anticipating the first smack. He heard the whistle of wood on air before it made contact with his skin. It caused him to yelp loudly, and Link ran a hand over the tender skin for a moment, then gave a second slap with no warning. Chase jumped, gripping the cushion in front of him until his knuckles were white. The paddle felt so good on his skin, and he could feel himself growing hard.

“Look at what a good boy he is, Rhett. So calm, isn’t he?”

Rhett nodded and swallowed, his hand still stroking his cock slowly as he waited for his turn for release.

“How about this, Chase?” Link asked. “When you’re ready for me to stop, you’ll ask for what you want. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Chase said, nodding.

Link raised the paddle again, giving two hard smacks in rapid succession, making Chase squirm and grind against the couch. Link paused and waited to see if Chase was ready to ask. He wasn’t, though. He needed more. More pain, more pleasure, more punishment for not being clear with his request. Link slapped the hard wood of the paddle against his ass again, much harder this time, and Chase cried out, biting his arm to stifle the sound.

“Chase?” Link asked. He wanted to be sure he was alright.

“Please, sir,” Chase groaned. “More…”

Link obliged and paddled Chase twice more, smoothing his hand over the skin that was now welted and red. Link’s fingers lightly traced the intricate lines of the flower pattern etched on the paddle, marks left on Chase’s skin. Chase still hadn’t asked, so Link stopped tracing and gave one more solid smack.

“Ah, fuck,” Chase hissed. “I want,” he breathed heavily, hands still gripping the cushion, “please…” he paused. He was struggling to form words coherently. “Can Rhett fuck me? I want to… want to feel him…” he breathed.

Link dragged the wood of the paddle against Chase’s skin again, sending shivers up his spine. “You want  _ my  _ partner to fuck you?” Link drawled, his southern accent coming in thick. He gave Chase his hardest smack yet, the paddle stinging hard against the reddened, swollen skin. Chase rested his forehead on the couch, coming unglued as he writhed in pain and pleasure. “Just giving you one to grow on,” Link growled in Chase’s ear. He lifted his head and looked at Rhett. “Rhett, would you like to fuck this tight, red, gorgeous ass?”

Rhett bit his lip and nodded, leaving Chase to exhale a ragged breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Then I’d say you’d better come over here and get him ready, don’t you think?” Link urged. Rhett stood and moved to his knees behind Chase, kissing the red, raw skin of Chase’s ass, his beard scratching against the welts left behind by the paddle. The bristly hair dragged on Chase’s sore, sensitive skin and it felt amazing, but entirely overwhelming. Rhett’s hands were huge, and Chase could feel one on each of his cheeks, covering them entirely as Rhett gently spread him for access.

He ran a flat tongue over Chase’s entrance, making Chase’s legs shake. Rhett gripped Chase’s thigh hard with one hand to keep him steady, pointing his tongue and flicking it quickly across the sensitive skin. The mewl that escaped Chase’s lips was music to Link’s ears as he watched the scene unfold, placing his hands on Rhett’s shoulders and rubbing circles with his thumbs as he watched the scene unfold. It gave him the perfect view to watch Rhett’s tongue slide into Chase, causing Chase to sigh and moan into the cushion.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Chase purred. “Holy…” he couldn’t focus, couldn’t concentrate, could hardly breathe with the circles Rhett traced around his skin before entering him again. Chase rocked back against his tongue, feeling every movement and flick of it. “Oh…” Chase groaned. “Please,” he begged. “Please.” 

Rhett backed off of him then, letting him breathe. Link settled behind Chase, slicking his slender fingers and sliding one into him slowly. Chase pushed back, eager for more, so Link teased a second finger there until Chase was begging again. Chase was desperately pleading, asking for more greedily and receiving it. He let Link work him open to prepare for Rhett’s cock, which was much thicker than Link’s fingers.

Chase imagined Rhett would take him right there as he was bent over the couch, but instead, after Link had him fully ready, he tugged Chase’s shoulder to move him, guiding him to the floor where Rhett had a pillow from the couch waiting for Chase’s head.

Link laid Chase back, straddling him and kissing him, his hard cock against Chase’s thigh as he ran his hands over Chase’s body. “You look so good like this,” Link hummed, kissing Chase’s neck. “You want Rhett?” he asked. “Want to be fucked?”

“Yes, sir,” Chase said. “I really want him to fuck me,” he breathed. Link kissed his way down Chase’s body, leaving a wet, sloppy kiss on the head of his cock.

“Good,” Link responded, moving to sit near Chase’s head for the best possible view.

Rhett moved into place over Chase, scraping his beard along Chase’s jaw. He let his fingers tangle in Chase’s hair to tilt his head back slightly, his mouth finding the exposed skin of Chase’s neck. His teeth scraped the skin, lips pressing against it as he sucked lightly, drawing color to the surface. He left a matching mark a little lower, closer to Chase’s collarbone, then teased his tongue along each of Chase’s nipples slowly. He was determined to take his time after Link and Chase had teased him and made him wait.

Chase arched his back off of the carpet beneath him as Rhett’s large hand enveloped his cock, stroking him. He reached for the lube Link had set beside them, coating his fingers that were far larger than Link’s. He teased Chase’s entrance, running the pad of his finger along sensitive skin, and Chase’s hand found Rhett’s back, his fingertips digging into the freckled skin there. Rhett slid a finger into him, making sure he was still ready from Link’s careful preparation. It didn’t take long for Chase to readily accept two and then three of Rhett’s fingers.

“Please, Rhett, oh God, please,” Chase begged. “I need…”

“Okay, Rhett said. It was the first time he’d spoken since Chase had arrived, and his voice cracked a little as he said it. “Alright.”

Rhett bent Chase’s leg, holding Chase’s foot to his shoulder to give himself access, lining himself up and pushing into Chase slowly. He could hear the hiss of breath, Chase sucking air into his lungs, all of the heat rushing to his face in a blush as Rhett pushed into him more. “God, yes,” Chase encouraged. He slid a hand down Rhett’s arm, trying to reach to pull Rhett deeper, but Rhett was so much larger than he was.

Rhett got the hint anyway, pushing deeper into Chase, his eyes staring through to Chase’s soul, it felt like. “Oh,” Chase breathed. “Oh god, that feels good…” he whispered. “You feel so good.”

Rhett took his time, bending to kiss Chase’s neck and tease his tongue at Chase’s earlobe. “You’re so small,” Rhett marveled. He was used to Link, who still wasn’t quite his match for size, but Chase was so much smaller. His hand caressed Chase’s thigh as he used another hand to stroke Chase, rocking his hips to get himself deeper. “So tight,” Rhett muttered. Chase groaned and babbled almost incoherently at Rhett, and for a moment it seemed he forgot Link was even there until he heard Link encouraging Rhett from above him.

“That looks so good, baby,” Link said. “Yeah, just like that.” Rhett listened to Link, continuing his slow pacing and gentle touches on Chase’s skin. Chase longed for more, fully prepared and desperate for another release, longing for Rhett to fill him with come. He was overwhelmed by the intimacy and eye contact, the way Rhett’s body covered his so easily.

Link moved to kneel above Chase, giving him an amazing view of Link’s hand stroking his cock above his face. Link leaned forward, pulling Rhett into a wet, passionate kiss that left Chase in awe. Link tugged at Rhett’s lip with his teeth, then pressed his forehead to Rhett’s. “How about you turn him over so you can get a little deeper, baby?” Rhett obeyed, easing out of Chase and tapping his hip, gently turning him over. Chase pressed his face to the pillow. “Yeah, that’s a nice view,” Link said.

Rhett entered Chase again, faster this time, and Chase pressed his chest to the ground as he arched his back downward. Rhett’s big hands were on his hips, pulling Chase against him as he went deeper, thrusting harder. Chase was overwhelmingly stretched by Rhett’s cock and it left him dazed and pleasured. Rhett’s long arm reached around to continue stroking Chase as he fucked him, his voice a guttural groan.

Link directed the pacing, telling Rhett when to slow down and how fast to speed up until Rhett was pounding Chase, leaving Chase’s face to scrape against the fabric of the pillow. Rhett’s fingers bruised Chase’s hips from their tight grip, and Link matched their pace with his own hand. The three of them were all hurtling toward the edge, desperately close, a mixture of sounds and sighs.

Link came closer, resting a hand on Chase’s back, leaning across for one more kiss from Rhett. The sound of their kisses were almost too much for Chase. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered against the pillow. “I’m… oh god…” Link could tell how close Chase was and pulled back from his kiss, wrapping his hand around Rhett’s neck gently.

“You close, too, baby?” Link asked, soft and gentle to Rhett.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed. “So close…” was the strangled groan from him as he continued to push deeply into Chase. Link was still on his knees, one hand on Rhett, one wrapped around his own cock. Rhett pushed his chest down over Chase, placing his large hand on Chase’s wrist and guiding it roughly to Chase’s cock, encouraging him to bring himself to finish. His other hand remained on Chase’s hip as he pulled Chase back against him.

He curled his body over Chase’s, releasing his wrist to steady himself against the floor as he leaned over Chase to wrap his lips around Link’s cock. Rhett worked his tongue along the length with Link’s guidance. With a shudder, he came inside of Chase, his groans vibrating against Chase’s back and moans evident in Link’s cock. He pressed his full weight against Chase’s back, breathing roughly until he could sit back on his heels, pulling out of Chase just in time to watch Link finish with his hand, come glazing Chase’s back in thick ropes.

It was too much, the sensations of Rhett filling him and Link coating him, marking him as their plaything. Chase finished onto the carpet, settling himself to the floor, exhausted and dazed from the effort. It took him a few minutes to recover, lifting himself off of the rug to look at the mess he’d made on the rug. “I’m… I’m so sorry,” he said. “I… your rug…”

“Shh,” Link soothed. “It’s just a rug.” He brushed Chase’s, hair, matted to his forehead with sweat, back. Chase had expected Link to be upset by it, his cleanliness always taking priority over things during the show, but here he didn’t seem to mind at all, and Chase was relieved. Rhett was still behind him, tracing his fingers along Link’s come on Chase’s back. Link smiled softly and cupped his hand under Chase’s chin. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Link had the tap nice and hot, letting the water warm before adjusting the showerhead. He stepped in the shower and reached a hand out for Chase, thankful they'd gotten a shower with plenty of space to accommodate all three of them. Rhett followed Chase into the shower, keeping him between them.

Link turned Chase around to face Rhett as he squeezed body wash into his hand. It was herbal and intense, and felt incredible as Link’s hands worked the body wash into a lather on his back. Rhett, having more of a height advantage than even Link did, focused on Chase’s hair instead, shampooing it with soft fingers and light nails, just how he usually did for Link. Chase could see why Link liked it so much.

Link’s hands had already cleared the come from Chase’s skin, but now his fists worked at knots in Chase’s lower back, kneading them away under streams of hot water. Chase melted under the touch.

“Lean back,” Rhett instructed, guiding Chase to rest his back against Link, who held him steady. Rhett lifted his chin, tilting Chase’s head back as Link worked his hands up Chase’s chest. Rhett detached the showerhead to rinse Chase’s hair, streams of water and suds clinging to Link’s chest hair in the process.

With Chase fully clean, Rhett’s lips moved to his collarbone, kissing gently, gratitude for the time, attention, and service Chase had given them. Link’s hands crept down Chase’s body, fingers teasing against his sore ass gently, an effort to soothe the tender skin there.

Rhett stepped out of the shower first, leaving Link alone with Chase in the still-hot water. Link took the opportunity to do off-screen what Rhett had done on-camera, the one thing he hadn't gotten to do yet. His lips found Chase’s, slow and gentle, soft and exploratory. This was different than how it had been with Rhett, a stage kiss for shock value. This was weighty, tender, with Link’s tongue flicking across Chase’s lip as he held him closely.

Chase realized then that Rhett leaving the shower was intentional, a choice to leave Link alone to have this moment, this exchange with Chase. Link’s hand rested on Chase’s cheek and he pulled back, eyelashes dotted with drops of water. “All clean?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Chase nodded, eyes wide. Link turned off the shower as Chase stepped out if it, into a warm towel and Rhett’s embrace.

 

Chase felt warm and safe, but more than anything, he felt an intense longing for more time with Rhett and Link.


End file.
